


Letters to Heal

by jagdoc09



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Language, old gods learning new tricks, repairing a marriage, there will be pain but it will heal, they finally learn to communicate, writing letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagdoc09/pseuds/jagdoc09
Summary: They said they would try again next fall. But can some letters and honesty help them heal sooner?





	1. Letter 1-From H to P

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Hadestown belongs to Anaïs Mitchell, with myth elements coming from the myth as told in stories. This is simply my thoughts on who two messed up but determined gods could heal their marriage from a distance. This is my first story, so thank you to my beta from the Discord chat.

I am basing this there being a little under a week after Orpheus and Eurydice left before Perspheone left, and then about a week has passed since then, so we are about two weeks after the show.

Each chapter is a letter. The letter itself is in italics, with any other action in regular font…now enjoy the letters of the gods.

  
_Lover,_

_I wanted to come up to tell you the news, but it’s too soon for that. I think your brother might have told you, but just in case he forgot; the poet and songbird didn’t make it. The boy turned around. The girl is back here in Hadestown. Right now she’s working your bar for you. Can’t send her back to the mines without a riot, so for now she stays there. Didn’t think I knew about that did you? I knew, just didn’t care as long it made you happy. <strike>That’s all I want lover. All I want is you to be happy.</strike> Just wanted to let you know, about the kids._

_Your husband,_

_H._

“Hermes, got a message for you to deliver up top.”


	2. Letter 2-From P to H

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who read and commented and who left kudos. These first few chapters will be quick, but that will change once they start actually trying to heal. Enjoy!

_ Hades, _

_ Thanks for letting me know about the kids. Actually haven’t seen Hermes much till he brought your letter. Ma’s workin me something fierce, to get ready for a full summer, since it’s finally an actual spring. Lots to catch up on and fix, so we’re pretty busy. Hope you are too. As for the girl, thanks for giving her a job. I’ve gotta go, Hermes said he’d drop this off for me if I can get it to him tonight.  _ <strike> _ Please write back, husband _ _ .  _ _ I miss talking to you. _ </strike>

_ -Persephone  _

“Hey Ma, I’m going to Hermes’ bar. I’ll be back later.”


	3. Letter 3- From H to P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 148 views....THANK YOU!!! Like I said this is my first story, so this is amazing. Hope you like this chapter as much. And since I forgot last chapter, disclaimer is in chapter one. We’ll start getting into the angst soon, but I promise a happy ending. Till then, enjoy!

_ Lover,  _

_ It was not an issue letting you know about the kids. If Hermes is giving you trouble, let me know. I’ll talk to him. It’s good that you’re keeping busy. Hope your ma’s not overworking you. You’re a queen, even if she does not want to remember that. Work down here has not changed. Still plenty to do. Plenty to keep me busy for the season.  _ <strike> _ It’s easier not to miss you if I keep busy. _ </strike> _ The girl is doing a good business at the bar, with the shades. Told her she could wait for the poet, so she’ll keep an eye on the bar until he comes down.  _

_ Anyways, I have to go settle an issue with the shades in the factory. I’ll get this to Hermes so he can give to you.  _

_ I miss you, wife. _

_ -H _

“Hermes, letter for you to deliver. And I want you to remember to treat Persephone like what she is: my queen. Don’t give her any of your cheek, and keep an eye on her for me.”


	4. Letter 4- From P to H

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Jinkies you folks really do like this. OK, so this is an early chapter because I needed to work some stuff out and this helps. Remember the disclaimer is in chapter one. Our Queen of the Underground is going to be a little snappy. The angst and issues are starting to come through. Check the tags though, I do promise a happy ending for our royal couple. They just have a few centuries of issues to work out first. So without further ado...here's our Queen of the Underground.

_ Hades,  _

_ Hermes isn’t giving me trouble. As for ma and her overworking me, it’s your own damn fault. Remember, husband? This is the first real spring in years. We have to catch up and try to heal the damage from no real seasons the past how many years, that you decided you couldn't wait. It’s not easy trying to repair that kind of damage. _

_ I know I’m a queen. I’m your wife, that makes me a queen. I’m not stupid. You love to remind me I’m your wife. The queen of the underground. It’s a title I  _ <strike> _ don’t want to _ </strike> _ can’t get away from, no matter what. _

_ What in the world are you doing with the damn factories now? Isn’t it already hot enough down there, you need more of them? I don’t like them, you know. I’ve told you that, I think they’re hot, and bright, and ugly. And don’t you dare send the girl back into one. You leave her alone at the bar and let her wait. The way that Orpheus is acting, he’ll be joining her soon enough, and you will leave them alone, Hades. _

_ Just…don’t do anything dumb, Hades, ok?  _ <strike> _ I couldn’t take it if you got hurt _ </strike> _ <strike>.</strike> Don’t do anything dumb. _

-Persephone

“Hermes, can you take this down to my fool of a husband please? Hopefully before he does something stupid. By the way I meant to ask…. how’s Orpheus doing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out for the next chapter....it has a surprise!


	5. Letters 5/6-Between Hades and Hestia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the surprise! Every few chapters will be a double dose, with someone from outside the duo. In this case the one inside is Hades, and outside is our lady of the hearth and home Hestia. See Disclaimer in chapter one, and enjoy the outside perspective of someone not afraid to tell Hades anything. Please let me know how you like the viewpoint from outside the royal couple.

_ Sister, _

_ I know it has been awhile since we talked, but I need your council. That’s right, I’m admitting I need help. I do not know what to do with Persephone. I am trying to be polite and keep calm, but she is making it much more difficult than it needs to be. Please see the enclosed letters for proof. I do not know how to make her happy or keep her with me.  _

_ Please sister Hestia, goddess of hearth and home, help me keep my home intact. _

_ -Hades  _

“Hermes, LETTER!”

_ Brother Hades, _

_ First off, I think you have started correctly by simply letting her go for the spring. Now I am sure that Demeter is not helping your cause, so allow me. Be honest, brother. Explain what you are doing in your realm, and why you did things in the past. Go through why you built the town, why you brought the girl down…yes, I know about that, brother. That was not your best move. But above all else, you must be honest with her, and she will return it, I do know that. I have also been speaking with Hermes, and he tells me part of her sharpness right now is drink, or rather, the lack of it. Persephone is sober, Hades, for the first time in years. I cannot imagine she is having a pleasant time right now. You claim that she is your wife and queen. You must treat her as a queen and wife Hades, not anything else. _

_ Please write back if you need more advice. I am always here for you, both of you, as is Hermes. Do not worry, brother Hades, I do not see your home breaking apart in my fires. Simply be honest and truthful, and remember you fought for her once, now you must do it again. _

_ Love, your sister, _

_ -Hestia _

“Hermes, please be a dear and take that packet to Hades. Thank you for letting me know what was going on, and you’re right, dear one. Those two are going to need our help. Remind Persephone that I’m here if she needs me as well. Just go swiftly, I fear this will get worse before it gets better.”


	6. Letter 7-From H to P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Jinkies folks, thanks so much for the hit count! I hope you all liked the insight into the relationship from Hestia. She might be making a return appearance, I haven't decided yet. See chapter one for the disclaimer. Thank you again to my beta from Discord, your the best! Now back to our regular letters from the royal couple.

_Persephone, _

_The factories are being shut down. That’s the business I had with the shades, I’m shutting most of them down. Doing the same with the foundries. I know you do not like them, you have made that clear over the years. You know what else I remember, though? You never asked me why I built them. Just assumed it was because I was greedy or desperate. It wasn’t for those reasons. As for getting you early, I cannot see what is so wrong with wanting more time with my own wife. My brothers get theirs the whole damn year, and we have to make due with six months. I rule just as much as them, seems to me I should get my wife for the same amount of time as they do as well. But we don’t get that. I got you sooner because I missed you, you foolish woman. Ok, that was the great crime, I missed you, my wife and queen. _

_I haven’t touched the girl. She’s still in that damn bar of yours, slinging drinks to the shades. That you seem to think so little of me, wife, and so little of my loyalty to you, maybe you don’t want to be my wife. So, here is your chance for your freedom. Tell Hermes and I’ll let you go, I won’t keep you. Come fall, you can stay up top for good. You always seem to prefer that, your mother would, I’m sure the mortals would. So you tell me, my <strike>lover</strike> wife, what the next step will be. _

_ <strike>I want to try again. Please Persephone, let us try again.</strike> _

_-H_

“HERMES! Take this up to her for me. This time…..this time, wait for a few minutes. She might have a verbal response.”


	7. Letter 8-From P to H

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks! So once again the disclaimer is in chapter one. As for the story...batten down the hatches and prepare for the angst and torment a la Hadestown! No really, here is where they really start going to each other, so keep an eye on the tags and the language. Doesn't get worse then a PG-13 movie I think, but if that's not your thing let me know. I do promise a happy ending, but it might take a while. Also, any and all feedback is greatly appreciated since this thing is taking place completely in my head. So without further aduo...here's our Queen's response to her hubby.

_ Hades,  _

** _You foolish, thickheaded idiot. No, I do not want a fucking divorce,_ ** _ you idiot. You spent a letter reminding me I am your wife and your queen, you don’t get to get rid of me that easy. I saw what you crossed out. I do want to try again. But if the kids couldn’t make it, Hades, what hope do we have of making it? Despite that, I’m not quite ready to give up on us yet, old man.  _

_ You’re right. I never asked why you built the factories, foundries, and that thrice-damned wall. I figured I knew, I didn’t ask. So, this is me asking why. Why the wall, why the factories and the foundries? Why make the shades mine all day and night? Why did you bring the girl down, Hades? All these years and you haven’t strayed, and Tartarus knows you’ve had offers. It’s one thing if you brought her down while I was up top, but I wasn’t. I was right there, Hades, and you brought that girl into  _ ** _our home._ ** _ I don’t understand it. No, I can’t understand it. If you’re so good with words, you explain  _ ** _that_ ** _ to me.  _

_ You scared Hermes,  _ ** _husband._ ** _ You had him worried something was about to happen that would hurt me. And dammit Hades, that did hurt. I do not care about what my mother wants, or the other gods or the fucking mortals. I chose you once, and I’m choosing again. You do  _ ** _not _ ** _ get to be rid of me that easy. You want a divorce so you can chase the shades and nymphs, you come up here and tell me that. Don’t you dare make Hermes party to that.  _

** _Your wife, _ **

** _Persephone_ **

“Hermes, can you, please take this to Hades? No reason to stay after dropping it off, nothing you need to worry about. Just hand it off and come back. I need your help with mama.”


	8. Letter 9-From H to P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter. See chapter one for the disclaimer again. Keep in mind we are in the angst section, so language will be mixed and the mood isn't the best. but check the tags, I can promise a happy ending. I actually know the ending and my beta agrees its perfect. So keep in mind love will win. Till next time people. Also please comment so I know what you folks or don't like.

_ Persephone, _

_ I didn’t mean to scare Hermes. Tartarus knows he’s one of the few gods I can deal with kindly. I just wanted to make you listen, for once. You claim you don’t know why built the factories and foundries, why I built the wall. That’s a lie, Persephone, you do know. _ ** _Everything I built down here was for you._ ** _ The factories, the foundries, the mines, I built them all to keep you happy. If I can't give you the sky, I could drape you in diamonds, gold, and gems. I wanted to give you everything. I sent you presents, Persephone. Every damn year I would send you presents to let you know I was thinking of you. When those didn’t even warrant an acknowledgment, I figured it out. They weren’t enough. So I built the damn town to make you happy. _

_ As for the girl, who in the Tartarus do you take me for, Zeus? I have never chased a damn shade or nymph. I never wanted to, never needed to, even when you fought coming back until the last second. I don’t want them in my bed, _ ** _I want you! _ ** _ Why do you think I fought your mother so hard if I didn’t want you at my side? If I wanted a mistress I’d take one, and not worry about you or anyone else thought. Tartarus knows my brothers do exactly that every chance they get. You are right, I’ve had offers. Shades looking to make work easier, nymphs looking to get ahead, hell, even a few other goddesses looking to piss their men off. I have said no every time, up to and including Minthe. Remember her, sweetheart? She was flirting and you got jealous, so you reacted. Only instead of screaming or getting mad, you turned her into a plant. Remember that? Why would I want some shade or nymph with you by my side? What have I done to deserve this hate, wife? Tell me, when I have I ever given you a reason to doubt my loyalty to you? _

_ I don’t know how we will make it through this, Persephone. All I know is I’m not willing to give up yet either. But hear these words, my Persephone. _ ** _I love you _ ** _ just as much today as I did the day we married, as I did the day you said yes to becoming my wife and queen. The world could end today and I could not love you any less. _ ** _On my honor as king of the dead, god of wealth, I swear to you on the Styx, I love you now and till the end of time._ ** _ The next move is yours, my queen. _

_ Your husband, _

_ Hades _

“Hermes, I apologize. I’ll explain more when you get back from dropping this off for me. I’ll even pull out the good stuff. Hurry back.”


	9. Letter 10/11-Between Persephone and Hermes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next double chapter! This time we see Persephone and what is going through her head. We also see what Mr. Hermes thinks of things. Keep in mind he's the one who's been running these back and forth. We also know he's talked to Hestia about things (see chapter 5). So what does the messenger god, the god of lies and tricks think of all this drama? Read the chapter and find out. The disclaimer is in chapter one, and now enjoy the story!

_ Hermes,  _

_ I don’t have much time to talk so I’m writing this quick for you. I have to keep mama from finding out I’m having you send letters to my husband for me. Yes, Hermes, I am not leaving him, I refuse to leave him. I still love him. Even when I’ve been spitting mad, I still loved him. But I’m confused about something and I’m hoping you can help. He said he sent presents during the spring and summer in the past. That he gave them to you to deliver. That because I didn’t want his gifts, he started to build Hadestown. But I never got them, Hermes. I have no clue what he is talking about. Hermes, if everything down below is my fault I need to know. Did I just overlook them one day? I want to believe that mama didn’t take them, that as much as she dislikes Hades, she wouldn’t do that. But the only other option is you or I messed up. I know that being so worried over some gifts seems silly, but I don’t know, and I don’t like not knowing.  _

_ I need your help, brother. He says he loves me still as much as he did the day we married, and Styx knows I still love him. But why the girl, Hermes? Why would he bring her down if he loved me? Why refuse to listen when I told him I hated the factories? Why is he so bullheaded and stubborn?! I don’t know what to say or do. I’m scared that anything I say will be the thing that makes him decide I’m not worth it. That having a wife only half of the year isn’t worth the headaches or the work.  _ ** _I’m scared, Hermes,_ ** _ and you know I don’t like being scared. Styx, I wasn’t this scared when I first married him and saw the underworld.  _

_ You see him, Hermes, tell me. What isn’t he telling me in the letters, what is he leaving out? I know he’s most likely not resting or eating. Most likely working himself non-stop. I want to help I just don’t remember how to. _

_ Help me please, Hermes.  _

_ Your sister, _

_ -P _

“I’m running to Hermes, mama. Just a quick stop.”

_ Sister, _

_ Thank the Styx you finally got your head up and your brain working again. I’ve been waiting for you to ask. First off, your right, he’s not really resting or eating. I make him eat with me when I’m down there, but that’s not every day. They started closing down the factories and things. But here’s a tidbit I’m sure he neglected to tell you… _ ** _he’s tearing down the wall._ ** _ Your husband, the King of the Underworld, is working alongside the shades to tear down the wall. _

_ You wanna help him? You can help by staying out of the bottle and not listening to your mother. I love Demeter as well, but this proves that she doesn’t care about you being happy, sister. Those presents Hades sent me with, I left in your mama’s kitchen, all wrapped up nice and fancy. They were heavy, too. I don’t know what was in them, but I can only guess they were worth a king’s ransom. You have to sneak me the letters to your own husband, this isn’t healthy, Persephone. You’ve spent the last how many years in the bottle listening to her rants, and then going down spitting mad at Hades. Tartarus, sister, she’s been the one giving you the damn bottles of booze. You need out of that house. You’re the goddess of spring, no one said you have to stay with her to do the job. You can stay with me if you want to. Styx knows I’ve got the space, and maybe you can help me keep the poet up here a bit longer. Goddess knows you’re better with the books than me anyways. Even if you haven’t been keeping the books down below like you should be helping your man do.  _

_ That’s what it boils down to, Persephone.  _ ** _Your man doesn’t think you love him._ ** _ You’ve shown him that acting as you have been. When’s the last time you helped him with the paperwork, or with judging souls, or even just taking Cerberus for a walk? Goddess knows what those Fates are whispering into his ears and brain. You know they like to stir up trouble, look what they did to the poet and the songbird. I don’t mean to sound like a nag, but I’ve been talking with your husband.  _ ** _Persephone, he is tired._ ** _ I mean bone-deep, ready to jump in the Styx tired. The songbird was his last attempt to make you see him. If that meant attempting to make you jealous, he was willing to try it. After all, look at how Hera reacts anytime Zeus looks at someone. Your man figured you’d react, just not the way you did. You’re the one who always said that he’s not cold. Well, you’ve been treating him like he was an icicle. _

_ If you want to stay with him, Persephone, you have to try and help him. Ask him how the souls are doing, ask him how he is doing. Tell him that you’re off the booze because you want to try again. Tell him about the presents, Persephone, after you confront your mama bout them. I can be there with you when you do. I know Hestia told him to be honest, and now I say the same to you. I am the god of lies and tricks, sister, but you, you need to be truthful with your man. You know how to summon me when you need to.  _

_ Your brother, _

_ -Hermes _

“Orpheus, watch the bar, please. I got a delivery to make. Won’t be too long, then we can start working on your song again.” 


	10. Letter 12-From P to H

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people! So thank you super much for the kudos and comments. Also never fear, I do promise a happy ending! If there is ever something that seems confusing, just comment and I'll clarify. For those that hated Demeter after the last chapter...buckle up for this one. See chapter one for the disclaimer, remember I am also pulling from the myths so keep that in mind as well. Thank you tons to my beta emunu, without whom this would most likely still be a story in my head, and also to brandflakeeee who introduced to the discord. Seriously go read her stuff its fantastic! So without further ado...here's the next letter!

_ Husband, _

_ Any letter you send will make its way to me much quicker now. I’m staying with Hestia now and will be until it’s closer to fall. I got into it with mama, and so much came out. We owe Hermes, Hades, he never left my side. Helped me get my stuff and get to Hestia’s place. I know you’re wondering why the fight with mama, and I’ll explain. Just give me a minute to say this first. _ ** _ I love you, husband mine. I chose you today the same way I chose you the first day. _ ** _ The crown doesn’t matter to me Hades, I just want you. _

_ Now the issue with my mother. I asked Hermes about the presents you said you sent that I never got. He told me he left them on the table at mama’s house. So I asked her about them, and I told her to stop bringing home booze, that I was sober and going to stay that way. She tried to deny taking the presents, but with Hermes backing me up about how he did deliver them, she admitted to taking them. Every present you sent over hundreds of years, she took Hades. Took them and hid them. Figured she couldn’t just toss them, or they would make their way back to you. _ ** _I never even saw them until now, husband, I swear on the Styx. _ ** _ Hermes took them back, I’m gonna go through them with Hermes and Hestia, maybe with Orpheus. After some screaming, (and yes, Hades it was on both sides) I finally asked her why. Why does she still insist on you being the bad guy, and me being some innocent you tricked? I told her, I don’t know how many times, I chose to go with you. I chose to eat the pomegranate seeds, I chose to marry you. She didn’t have a good answer, and then she called me Kore. I lost my temper something fierce after that. I haven’t been Kore in eons. Why she insists on calling me that childish name, I will never understand. I told her I was sick of it, sick of the lies she tells me, sick of the bottles of booze she brings home and tells me not to waste. I’m just sick of her not accepting that, after all this time, I am free and capable to make my own choices, bad and good. I told her until she could accept that, and accept that I wasn’t leaving you for anything, I wouldn’t stay with her. I’d stay up top, I need to, there’s still so much work to finish up before fall. But I refuse to step a single toe inside that house until she apologizes to the both of us. Yes, to you as well, Hades. You’re the one she’s been bad-mouthing all this time. I’m the fool that’s been listening. _

_ How did we get here, husband? How did we get to this point where it takes a fight like that with my mother and a stern talking-to from Hermes, to really see how blind I’ve been so long? Well, no more, Hades. No more blinders, no more booze. I haven’t had a drop since the train, and I plan on keeping it that way. But I have a feeling that Hermes has filled you in about that, him or Hestia. Hermes has filled me in on quite a bit, and so has Hestia. Don’t be mad, I bribed them both for the information. Figured I could put those damn bottles of mama’s to good use for information on you. _

_ You’re right, you’re not Zeus. I know you wouldn’t stray, I do. I was just so damn confused and mad, and I admit, drunk, that making you feel as bad as I did sounded good. I know you think the same of me Hades, that the reason I want to stay up here is to live it up and run around on you. But that’s not true. In all this time, it’s only ever been you. Hermes finds it funny, that even when we’re fighting as we have been we still have a better marriage than most of the family. And yes, I remember Minthe ...I stand by what I did. She shouldn’t have been flirting. _

** _I’m sorry, husband._ ** _ I’m sorry for doubting you, I’m sorry for listening to someone who I knew didn’t like you. I’m sorry for ever thinking you could stray, and for not being the wife you need. So this is me trying. How are the shades doing? You said you were shutting down the factories and such, how did that go, or is it still ongoing? How’re the fields, are they healing as well? I can’t remember the last time we sent someone to them, so I imagine they need a bit of TLC. I’ll look over them, come fall. How’s Cerberus, is he still drooling on everything? Don’t forget to take it easy sometimes. Even with being a god, you still need rest and food husband. I can send something for you with Hermes if you want something special from up here. You signed off with a promise, well here’s mine. _ ** _I, Persephone, Queen of the Underworld and Goddess of Spring, do swear on Styx that _ ****_I love you Hades. I will love you until the very end. _**

_ Please write back soon. I miss you. _

_ -Persephone, Queen of the Underworld _

“Hey Hermes, can you run this down for me real quick? Hestia and I will organize these while you’re gone. We’ll wait for you to get back before we open them, won’t we, Orpheus?” 


	11. Letter 13-From H to P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinkies folks talk about the hits! Seriously though tanks to everyone for reading this. Big thanks to my beta and the chat group. Truth is I had some family stuff going on lately, so I wrote about in the story. You can thank Demeter’s portrayal on that. But really super glad you folks like it. Think I have the ending nailed down, so the updates will keep coming until then. Chapter one is the disclaimer because I don’t own this wonderful world. Without more of my babbling...here’s the King of the Underworld!

_ Persephone, _

_ I am glad to hear that you are safe with Hestia. As you know, she’s one of the few who doesn’t view me as evil due to my duties down below. I am equally pleased that Hermes was there to help you when you needed support. I can only apologize and wish I had been there for you. I know I couldn’t be there due to work, but I do wish I had been there for you in your time of need. Some husband I am.** I am sorry to hear about what Demeter did to you, Persephone, I am**. While I knew she did not like me, I did not realize it went that far. Nor did I know she was the one providing the booze. I assumed it was Dionysus, but I’m sure that he’s where she got the bottles. Not much besides his that can work on us gods. Sorry lover, that wasn’t important. Hestia did tell me you weren’t drinking anymore. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help with that. I want to support you, just need you to tell me what to do. I am glad to hear that you finally got the presents, Persephone. I’m sorry in advance for any you don’t like. I’m also sorry for not asking you about them when I sent them. If I had, maybe we could have avoided so much pain. As for calling you Kore still, all I can assume is that she still wants you all to herself. Can’t say I blame her for that, lover. I’d like to keep you to myself as well. But well, we saw what happened when I tried that. I’ll behave, promise, I’ll stay down here. But next time I see her, I can’t promise to hold my tongue or my temper. Anyways, just let me know through Hermes if you need anything, my queen. I can get it to you pretty quick with him flying it up. _

_ As for what’s going on down here, things are changing, but I think for the better. I’m sure by now Hermes has told you, especially if you bribed him, but the wall is coming down. I’ve been working with the shades to rip it down. Still lots of it to take down, but we’re working on it. About half the factories, foundries and mines are closed. The others have been picking up the slack as best they can, but the orders to Olympus have been slow to fill. Guess Hephaestus will have to wait for the metal to use, your happiness is more important. But the shades are working harder to fill the orders, so I might be wrong about the delay. I’ve put in a shift schedule for them with time to rest and relax. Some of the shades have asked to move on, and I’ve been letting them. You mentioned the fields, they’re in pretty bad shape lover. I’ll help you with them in the fall. I promise, I’ll take orders. Styx, most of the underworld could use your touch. I’ll listen this time, promise. As for the mutt...well he’s in the same shape I am. We both miss you terribly. And yes, he’s still drooling on everything, including the shades. I’m hoping to have him trained again when you get back. The songbird is doing good business at your bar, lots of happy customers. Glad to hear the poet is still up with you though. I’ll tell her that the next time she brings the supply order for the bar by the factory. The older shades have basically adopted her, and make sure no one is giving her trouble. _

_ That’s the only time I see her, my queen. She’s still pretty mad at me, think she will be until the poet gets here. I’m trying to find a way they can be together, I am just having a hard time with it. Can’t be too generous, or I’ll never keep respect from the rest of the shades. Thank the Styx though the Fates have stayed away and haven’t stirred up more trouble. I’m not sure if they ever bothered you up top, but I should have asked. Figured that since they spent so much time bothering me, they left you alone. I know they bothered the girl though, she’s mentioned them. She’s mighty glad they don’t visit your bar. I will admit to listening to them, though, Persephone. I was weak, and they were here in the back of my mind talking. I want to blame them for my doubt, and yes, that includes thinking you were stepping out on me. I shouldn’t have listened to them. I should have talked to you, even when it meant fighting. Tartarus knows we’ve always been good at fighting and making up. I am glad though that you’re not giving up on us either, and I promise, no more listening to those three. _

** _I love you. I’m just surprised you still love me._ ** _ Styx knows I haven’t been a good husband these past years. Maybe, if you’re willing, we can see this as a fresh start? We have too much history to forget, but maybe this is a new chance. A new song for a new chapter, what do you think? _ ** _I miss you Persephone, in every possible way. As my queen ruling beside me, as my friend talking to me, as my wife supporting me and as my lover in bed with me._ ** _ I miss being your king, your friend, your husband and your lover. If you’re willing, I want to be those things again. _

_ I know you have plenty of gifts to go through, but Hermes has another one for you. Or rather he has something that belongs to you already. Just wanted to make sure you had it if you needed it. If you don’t want it, that’s ok. Just send it back with Hermes. _

** _I love you, my queen, my wife, my friend, my lover. _ **

_ Always yours, _

_ -Hades _

“Hermes, a letter for you to take up. There’s a package to go with it, and this time Hermes, please take it directly to Persephone. I’m not mad, at least not at you. But do hurry back, I have something I need you to send to Demeter.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also any questions about something referenced, feel free to leave a comment asking. I will answer comments promise!


	12. Letter 14/15-Between Hades and Demeter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning all! So this is a surprise early update, and well it’s a double letter day. So here’s the something that Hades sent to Demeter. And her response...well I tried to her in character for all you folks don’t see her. And remember if you feel bad for anyone, make it Hermes. He’s has to deal with these folks. Disclaimer is in chapter one, emunu you rock as a beta and sounding board. So here’s the letters between King and Mother-In-Law

_ Demeter, _

_ I do not know what I have done to make you hate me like this. I do not know how treating Persephone, my wife, as a queen is something that you take issue with. I fully acknowledge that we need to work some kinks out in our marriage. But make no mistake, Demeter, it is our marriage. Ours and ours alone. If I do not leave Hera or Aphrodite room to meddle, why would I allow you to? I am not stupid. You have always meddled and continue to meddle. It is your actions as well as Persephone’s and mine that have caused the seasons to go out of order. Or do you really think that all the poison you drip in her ears isn’t contributing to the issues? Or that the booze you get off of Dionysus could be creating issues? You know how strong his drinks are, that they can and do affect us gods. What, Demeter, what made you decide that better Persephone be drunk at all times, then her happy with me as my wife?! Hear this, Demeter, your interference with our marriage is done. You want the fields and such to be able to be planted, you’ll stay out of it. You want the earth to stay as it is, you’ll stay out of it. Interfere again Demeter, and the fields will be full of stones. You forget the other part of my title as king, God of Wealth. All those precious stones, Demeter: diamonds, rubies, gold. All in the fields and the homes, and every place you step, if you cannot stay out of our marriage. The fields empty because the ground underneath is dead. If you cannot bring yourself to do that, prepare to speak to Zeus. I wonder how he will react when I explain that yes, I am partly to blame for the seasons, but so are you. That you had the chance to stay out of it, and kept interfering. Considering how many of his children are in my realm due to the seasons, I can only wonder. As king, I have some immunity. As does Persephone, as my queen. You do not. Stay out of our marriage, or I go to Zeus. _

_ -Hades, King of the Dead, God of Wealth _

“Hermes, take this to Demeter please. Right to her, I don’t want her to be able to say she didn’t see it.”

_ Hades, _

_ You foul monster! You took my daughter, that is what you did. You took her and you kept her away from me. Now you can't even make her happy. I do. I do with the booze and telling her stories of what you’ve done to people. My daughter is a good girl, she’ll see the truth soon. _

_ If you even think about touching the fields, I will take make sure that Kore knows why. I will make sure she knows the blame for those deaths is at your blood stained hands. My Kore is a kind soul, she’ll blame you. Go ahead, go to Zeus. He’s never cared about mortals in the past, not even his own bastards. I cannot see him caring now. My girl will side with me, I know it. _

_ -Demeter _

“Hermes, come take this. Then get out of my face.”


	13. Letter 16-From P to H

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. So this is Persephone's response to all that was revealed in the last letter from Hades. If you need a refresher, go back two chapters, to Letter 13. If you look, you'll see we finally have a chapter count! That's because it's all written out, unforeseen writing binges not counting. So once again the disclaimer is in chapter one, thank you to the folks in the discord chat group for dealing with my ideas, emunu you still rock, and thank you all for reading this. So here's the Queen's response to all the reveals and information, and how's she's dealing with her mother.

_ Husband,  _

** _You silly old god. Yes, I want to try again._ ** _ Isn’t that the whole reason for these letters, lover? To try and get back into balance, or at least where we can get to balance. I wouldn’t have written back or kept writing if I didn’t want to keep trying. As for a new chapter, well, that sounds like a good idea. We both deserve a new chance. This time husband, I’ll be beside you in all my roles.  _

_ I know you would want to be there for me, so thank you for your desire to be at my side. As it is, perhaps it’s best you weren’t there. I don’t know what you sent to my mother, Hades, but she came storming up here mad as a hornets’ nest. Kept yelling about how she was only trying to do what was best for me, and if I thought she would let you get away with you said to her, I had something else coming. I told her as your wife and queen I’d, of course, support my husband and king. The look on her face, Hades, was priceless. Hestia sent me away with Hermes while she talked with mother. She looked ready to kill when we got back, though, so guess it must not have gone well. I’ve been talking to Hestia about my actions and yours, and how we heal. She said you wrote to her, asking for advice. Thank you Hades, I know that couldn’t have been easy for you. She’s given me some good advice about communication and how to make sure we don’t end up here again.  _

** _You kept hearing the Fates?! Those thrice-damned, good for nothing, Tartarus scum busybodies! _ ** _ Those things were what was telling you to build up the town the way you did, that I was cheating on you?! I know Hermes mentioned them talking to you, but I thought it was a recent thing. But that they have been doing it all this time is something else. They better hope I don’t see them anytime soon or they’re being given to the dog as chew toys. If you had told me you were hearing them or what they were saying, I would have told you that they were wrong.  _ ** _They lied, Hades, they lied every single time. I never cheated, I never wanted anyone else. I would have helped you with the town, I don’t need the town to stay with you. _ ** _ Next time you want to know something, just ask me. I can’t promise I won’t get mad, but I’ll stay and I’ll answer and we can figure it together. I would have helped you build the town if you had told you why you wanted to. I’d like to help make improvements once I’m back. I think a project together would be good for us. We have always worked well together husband. Both in and out of the bedroom ;). _

_ As for Eurydice, I think you’re right. Orpheus is hanging on but seems to be fading every day. It’s like he just doesn’t want to die, but doesn’t know how to move on and live. Are there any loopholes in the contract she signed? Or could she do a different one? We owe them, Hades, we need to figure this out. Right now I have him helping me as much as possible, but he still needs rest and things. You’re brilliant, husband, you can figure it out. I have faith in that.  _

_ I’m glad to hear about the shades, Hades. Thank you for letting those that wanted to pass on. I’m thinking we should also look into the rebirth option again when I get back. I know we considered it before, but with how many shades we have now, we need to revisit it. And yes, it’s *we* need to. I’ve been just as guilty for not caring about them. The bar was a good idea, but I could have done more if I was willing to act as your queen. We have a new chance to work with them, and to improve things. So don’t worry about the orders. The workers are good ones, they just needed to know you cared. None of us here have heard any grumbling from the mountain or Hephaestus about delays, and you know Hermes would have. As for Cerberus...he’s a good boy, love. Don’t forget to walk him, or have one of the more responsible shades do it. You know how uncontrollable he gets when he has extra energy. Styx, husband, there’s a job for the shades. Taking care of that big mutt. Tell him I miss him, and I’ll bring him home a present.  _

_ Speaking of presents, Hades...they’re gorgeous. The workmanship, the detail, it’s all exquisite. The flowers, the bees, everything looks real, Hades. Like you plucked it from the surface. The pomegranate necklace, husband, is so lifelike, I could swear it was the one from that day. And I know you designed them. Hephaestus is good, but stuff that detailed and special to me could only have come from you. I’ll wear them with pride all the time. I’ll have to rotate them, but I’ll wear them. One piece though is never coming off. Thank you for sending me the circlet, my king. I forgot how much it means to me to wear such a symbol.  _ ** _I wear it with my wedding band every day._ ** _ (Maybe after I get back I’ll show you them, and only them.) No one is ever going to forget I’m your wife and queen now. I am so sorry it took me this long to wear it again. I’ve sent you something with Hermes.  _

** _I love you, my husband, my friend, my king, my lover. _ **

_ Always yours,  _

_ -Persephone  _

“Hermes, can you be a dear and take this down for me? The package goes with it, don’t give me that face. It’s not that heavy. Go quick now, Hestia and I are making desert.”


	14. Letter 17-From H to P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy November! I hope everyone had a happy spooky day yesterday, or whatever you celebrate. My niece and nephew were kind enough to share their candy haul with auntie, so its all good here! We are now about a month past the equinox in real life, but not there yet in the story, so hold tight. We are almost there. Also, check the tags, please. I promised a happy ending, and I'll deliver. Just have faith. So once again...the disclaimer is in chapter one, please let know any questions or comments, like in the story, don't like in the story. My beta rocks, the discord is awesome, and here is the next chapter!

_ My Queen, _

_ I can send you the letter I sent to your mother if you really want to know, however, I’m not surprised at her actions. She never was one to accept responsibility if she could convince herself it was someone else’s fault. The letter basically said exactly that. That her actions had contributed to the hard time we have had, and that the seasons being out of tune can be laid partly at her feet, as can your love of drink. I reminded her of the power I hold as king, not only over the dead but over the earth as well. That unless she wanted the land to go dead, or wanted every field full of rocks and stones, she would stay out of our marriage. Any more interference on her part and I would take it to Zeus. I would make those claims, and tell all she had the chance to stop it. You know as well as I do how Zeus would react. I know a few of his children are down here with me now because of the seasons. I have the letters from him yelling about it. That was the big threat, either she backs off and leaves us alone, or I get the mountain involved. Hopefully, Hestia made her see sense. Judging from how you said Hestia seemed after talking to Demeter, perhaps I should make sure I have all the paperwork in order for Zeus. _

** _I’m sorry my wife._ ** _ I wish I had told you about hearing them. I know that they feed into the worst part of me, and yet I listened. I've been hearing them for ages. It wasn’t until the issue with the gifts and the miscommunication started, that I started to actually listen to them. I know better now, my queen. I do. Don’t worry though, they haven’t been around since you went up top. Cerberus knows to chase them off when he sees them again. Strangely I think he’s looking forward to the chance. Speaking of the mutt, I told him mommy was bringing him back a present. I’m fairly certain that the pit felt him wagging his tail after that. He kept looking around for you, trying to find you. Be prepared for a tongue bath once you get off the train, he’s not going to wait long. The workers will certainly appreciate your being back for that job at least. Everyone knows the men in this family bow to your whims, both of us. _

_ The shades are enjoying their new schedules. Right now I have everyone able and willing to work rotating shifts on the job they liked best. So the folks in the mines prefer the mines and such. Almost all of them are helping me tear down the wall though. Yes, your old stick in the mud husband is getting his hands dirty and torn up taking down the wall. I can only do so much on my own to make the place look better, though, and I can’t imagine touching the fields beyond without you. They’ll just have to wait until fall. Luckily, the shades seem to understand that and are working with me. Some of the foremen are getting their teams together and trying to work out issues themselves, so there’s less to bring to me. I’m keeping an eye on them, but it seems to be working. We were able to fill the orders, now I’m trying to figure out a reasonable quota for everyone. The less that I have to worry about the mountain getting involved the better, and Styx knows they will if I miss one of their orders. Most of the families have also been reunited, but I’m running out of space to put them. Again, something for us to conquer together in fall. I was a fool, wife, thinking I could do this alone. If you ever see me slipping again, you have my permission and my request to whatever means needed to make me listen. (Yes sweetheart, any means your little heart can think up.) _

_ I’m glad you liked your presents, Persephone. I did design them, yes, and Hephaestus made them. The gems and metals are all from underground, so it's your symbols and images made in things from our kingdom. I won’t lie, my queen, I almost lost it when I learned what Demeter had done with them. Thank Hermes for me keeping my temper. That’s when I sent the letter to her, by the way. I was still rock boiling mad, and well, you know my temper, my love. If I can’t get it out one way I will a different way. I am pleased to have pleased you with them. As for the circlet, it's yours to wear as queen. Why would I keep it from you? I’m sure it looks just as beautiful on you now as it did the day you were crowned with it. ( _ ** _But the offer to show it and your wedding band to me is one offer, I am most eager to accept. Perhaps with the pomegranate necklace_ _on as well my wife?_**_) Your present though, my wife, shocked me. How did you know about the cornucopia? I thought it was lost, but you found it. Thank you, my wife, from the bottom of my soul, thank you. When I see you next you must tell me how you found it. _

_ As for seeing you next, bring the boy with you. You said you’ve been having the boy help you with things, well, I think we could both use an assistant. Well, rather you could use an assistant or two. I cannot void Eurydice’s contract. If I did I would never gain back the respect from the shades. What I can do is alter it, you’re right about that. She’s going to become your assistant and your helper if you’re willing. While you’re up top, she will be here running the bar and such as she is now but keeping you informed of it all. The boy, Orephus stays with you, keeping you company, and keeping track of your mail and things. You can use the help, especially once we get going on our projects down here. If they sneak letters back and forth, I don't want to know about it. When you come down below, Eurydice will help you with anything you need for any of your duties, (including mutt duty if you want). The boy will come along with you. He can work at your bar playing or such so she can help you. What they do when you don’t need them is not something I want to think about, as long as their not creating trouble. This should work until it's time for him to pass. Then I think we should offer to let them retry life as you mentioned. Give them a chance to live long lives up top together. _

** _I am eagerly counting the days until the equinox, my wife. I miss you._ ** _ I miss everything about you. I cannot wait until we have the chance to be together, to eat together, and talk together. Yes, these letters have helped, but I miss the sound of your voice. Not having you in my arms when we are trying again is physically painful right now, my queen. I think after you tell the mutt, hello, and we reunite the lovebirds, we should retire to our home for a few days. Finish working things out, and such. I’m sure the shades wouldn’t mind a few days off to celebrate your return to our kingdom. _

_ I love you, my queen, from the beginning of time, until its end. _

_ Always yours, _

_ -Hades _

“Hermes, got a letter for you to take up. Before you take it up though, let me ask you something. I have a plan for the lovebirds, can I run it by you? I think it could solve a few problems for us.” 


	15. Letter 18-From P to H

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m going to be busy tomorrow so here’s the early post. We are wrapping this up, and calming things down. Do keep an eye out for little innuendos and things. Our Lady of the Underground is a bit sassy in my head. Disclaimer is in chapter one, discord chat is awesome, and all the kudos rock. Any questions, or things to say please comment. So here you go, our Lady of the Underground!

_ Husband,  _

_ You told my mother you would go to Zeus?! More to the point, you made her take responsibility for her actions and how they affected our marriage. Husband, if I was there right now, you’d be getting a reward for that.  _ ** _I think I will reward you when I get back_ ** _ . I never thought about it like that, but you make a good point. We’ll have to see what she does, but so far she hasn’t been back here to Hestia’s place. Hermes hasn’t delivered any letters from her either. I would make sure about the paperwork though, we both know how sneaky she can be. I had to get it from somewhere.  _

_ The dog misses me, you say.  _ ** _I’m betting his master does as well. I miss you, both of you_ ** _ . But yes, I’ll have presents when I come back. For both of my men. As for the present you already got, thank Hestia. She’s the one who mentioned it. I just worked out where it was. By the way, we should take a closer look at how we store some items. All this drama is having me want to make sure we have a good secure vault. Hestia will most likely send me with some gifts as well.  _ ** _She feels bad, Hades. _ ** _ She was saying how she wishes she could do more, but doesn’t want to interfere where she’s not wanted. We need to figure out something nice for both her and Hermes. Styx knows we’ve kept Hermes busy this season.  _

_ I’ll trust your judgement with the Fates, Hades. I don’t like them, but that’s my issue with them.  _ ** _Just promise me you'll listen to me before you listen to them again please_ ** _ . We can’t keep rehashing this fight lover, the earth can’t take much more. I’m sure the workers can’t take much more of our fighting either. I am glad to hear that the workers are doing better now. Thank you for making those changes. I knew about the wall, Hermes told me.  _ ** _I’m so proud of you for that, Hades._ ** _ So beyond proud. I have so many ideas for us to use after I get back, I keep making Hermes go and get me supplies to write them all down. He should have some of them with him for you to look over. As for keeping you on the straight and narrow...don’t you worry, husband. I have ideas for that as well. I’m glad to hear about the foremen working together. Maybe it’ll ease up some of our load if they can handle the little stuff. But a new assistant will help as well, you’re right. That was a brilliant idea, lover. I knew you could come up with something. I do think, though, we shouldn’t tell them about getting to retry. I can just imagine Orpheus trying something so they can get their redo sooner. Best not to let them know about that until some time has passed.  _

_ You’re not the only one counting down the days, Hades.  _ ** _I miss you as well. Miss your arms around me, miss talking with you._ ** _ We have to get better at talking, lover. Maybe we can slip each other notes if we need to, like these letters, what do you think? We seem to be able to talk through these. I cannot wait until we don’t have to use letters though to talk. To be able to see you again, to touch you, to listen to you, is something I am most eager for, husband. I’ve forgotten how bad the need can be this close to fall, yet another thing to blame on the drink. As for your idea of a few days off ...make the arrangements, husband. We have lots to catch up on and discuss.  _

** _I love you husband, from that kiss until the last one._ **

_ Your wife and queen,  _

_ -Persephone _

“Can you take this for me Hermes? It goes with the envelope of plans. I want to show him some of my ideas for the workers, and the town. Did he tell you his idea for the lovers? What do you think of it?” 


	16. Letter 19-From H to P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Hits Hestia! Never expected to see that number. Legit though, thanks to everyone who’s been reading this. As I said last chapter, we are starting to wind down, but there’s still a few things to be done. Hope you folks like the one this this letter. Disclaimer is in chapter one, comment with feedback or questions, sit back, and enjoy the read!

_ Persephone,  _

_ I didn’t know what else to do. As much as she claims he doesn’t care about mortals, he does. Especially the ones he sired. I cannot see him just brushing her actions aside, especially with Hermes as a witness for us. But I have all the paperwork in order just in case she tries something. As I told her, let her try.  _ ** _We have some immunity as king and queen of the underground, she does not_ ** _ . Besides, you know how much he hates people interfering if he’s not the one doing it.  _

_ As for Hestia and Hermes, I’ve been thinking about that. You’re right, we do need to do something for them. Much as I wish, I don’t think they would accept jewels or anything. But I have an idea if you’re willing. I’ll get to it in a moment. Do thank Hestia for me please. I am extremely pleased to have the cornucopia back. It should make things easier down here. And yes, we shall take a closer look at the vaults.  _

_ Please trust me with the Fates. My guess is they wanted drama, and now it’s done. We shouldn’t be seeing them again. I do like the idea about notes, my wife. I agree, this method seems to work for us. I did get your plans, by the way. They’re brilliant, as are you.  _ ** _Then again, most of your ideas are brilliant. _ ** _ We need to change some things, but we can put most into action. Perhaps having the helper will make it easier on you. The changes with the foremen are already helping my work load. Hermes told me something interesting the other day. That Hestia mentioned telling you that if you stay with her next spring she has no issues with me visiting. That wouldn’t be possible without the help down here of the shades. They would have to be quick ones, but I’d visit my wife. _ ** _ I swear in the Styx I will. _ ** _ Also,I do agree about keeping that part of the future a secret from the lovebirds. Orpheus has to work off his failure somehow. He’ll do it with the separation each year.  _

_ Now for my idea. Well, my proposal, really.  _ ** _I, Hades, King of the underworld, God of Wealth, do ask if you, Persephone, Queen of the underworld, Goddess of Spring, will consent to renewing our marriage vows upon your return to the underworld at the equinox. _ ** _ The witnesses will be Hestia and Hermes as the only two who have always supported us. Orpheus can play our song, and Eurydice can sing. I then propose we take two weeks of no work to celebrate and talk. Regardless of your answer, please send word back to me with Hermes immediately.  _ ** _I love you, my queen and wife. _ **

_ Your husband,  _

_ -Hades _

“Hermes, take this up for me. Wait a few for me please. I asked Persephone a question.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh one more thing.....I wrote a one-shot. With Mr. Hermes playing a starring role. Check it out please!


	17. Letter 20-From P to H

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks! Earlyish update today, due to family reasons. We are almost at the end of this, so just hold tight. I promise to still deliver that happy ending. Thank you for the kudos, please leave a comment, even if its just a question about something in the chapter. The disclaimer is in chapter one, I own nothing. Enjoy!

_ Husband,  _

_ I know Hermes gave you my answer, but here it is in writing. I,  _ ** _Persephone, Queen of the Underworld and Goddess of Spring, do enthusiastically consent to renewing my marriage vows with you, Hades, King of the Underworld and God of Wealth._ ** _ I also consent to take two weeks upon our renewals to ourselves to continue healing our marriage and to reconnect. Hestia and Hermes have both agreed to be our witnesses, as they support us completely. Orpheus has consented to playing for us as well, as his first act as my new assistant down below. You need to ask Eurydice if she wants to sing. I don’t want anything big. I liked how we did it the first time, just you and me making the vows. Hestia has offered to make something to eat, and Hermes will be providing something we can all drink. As for me...well, aren’t I enough?  _ ** _Me in my wedding gown, with a bouquet of flowers I’ve grown just for it. Maybe some of our flowers in my hair, wearing some of the presents you had made for me like the necklace? _ ** _ I want one of our flowers for your suit. Just one favor, Hades: no pinstripes, please. I want my husband, not the boss at this. But you in a suit is not negotiable, husband.  _ ** _You look too damn good in one._ ** _ _

_ Husband, we are only weeks away from the fall now. Let’s not worry about my mother or Zeus or those Tartarus damned Fates. We have each other, we have a dog, we have our kingdom, and people we trust. We are healing ourselves as well as our marriage. I haven’t had a drink since spring began, and you’ve given Hadestown a makeover.  _ ** _There are plans to improve it, and plans to improve us still. (Not to mention other plans for us as a couple)_ ** _ . We must look forward, Hades, no more looking back. I want to only think of our renewal and the future. Maybe in the future, we can try again for that other thing, husband? I wouldn’t mind trying again. Maybe with you actually able to visit me up top, we can finally get it. Styx knows how much mama’s interference hurt our chances there. Let me know what you think of that when I get back down below.  _

** _I love you Hades. Wait for me._ ** _ _

_ -Persephone  _

“Letter for you, Hermes, please and thank you. Bet you’ll be glad for fall this year, brother of mine. We’ve been keeping you plenty busy.” 


	18. Letter 21-From H to P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks, almost to the end. Sorry for the late post, it’s been a little crazy in RL. Also thank you everyone who got me to 1000 hits. Disclaimer is in chapter one, and here’s the King of the Underworld.

** _  
My wife, _ **

_ I will be there at our home, in your garden. I’ve spent all season cleaning it up. I’ll be in a good non-pinstripe suit. Eurydice will be singing for us, and the mutt wants to be there as well. I’ll have our flower in the suit. Hermes should have brought a package with him.  _ ** _Those are for you, our flowers in a crown fit for my queen._ ** _ I agree, no more looking back except to learn from it. As for the other thing ...I will always be alright with trying again. Only this time, we have the whole year with the ability to visit at Hestia’s place.  _ ** _We’ll get it, my wife, I promise. _ **

** _As for waiting for you, I will. Until the end of time itself. _ **

_ Yours,  _

_ -Hades _

“Hermes, one last letter for you to take up. Be careful with that package, they’re fragile. And Hermes, thank you for your help these last few months. I owe you a debt.”


	19. Letter 22/23-Between Persephone and Hestia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fandom folks! This is the second to last chapter. Just one more left. And it’s a double chapter today! Not only that but the return of my personal favorite, the Lady of the Hearth, Hestia. This time though, it’s the Queen writing, so it’s a little different. Once again, the disclaimer is in chapter one, any questions can be asked in a comment, please let me know what you think, and now enjoy!

_ Hestia, _

_ Thank you for witnessing our vow renewals. I know it means a lot to Hades that you have always supported our marriage. Especially when it seemed like no one else did. He won’t say it, but I know it hurts that so few support us.  _

_ Thank you for your support this past summer as well. I am deeply sorry for getting you in the middle of this issue with my mother, you must believe me. I knew she did not support our marriage, but I never dreamed she would go as far as she did. Thank you for providing me with a place to stay so I could fulfill my duties. I know Hades prefers it when I’m not on my own, he worries so much for me. If you are still willing, I would greatly appreciate being able to stay with you, come the next equinox. If it will cause you problems on the mountain, please let me know. I can find someplace else to stay other than my mother’s. Also, are you still willing to let Hades come visit during the warm months provided I stay with you? I feel that being able to see and talk during my time above could only be helpful. If not, that’s ok, we can do letters again. _

_ Enclosed in the package is the present from Hades and I as a thank you gift.  _

_ Thank you, Hestia.  _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ -Persephone Queen of the Underworld, Goddess of Spring _

“Hades, where is the letter pile? I need Hermes to take this up for me. Let me put this down, husband, then we can get back to what we were doing.”

_ Persephone, _

_ It was a pleasure to watch you both renew your vows to each other. I would have been there the first time if you hadn’t both been in such a rush. But that’s neither here nor there, now. The ceremony was wonderful. You both sparkled, my dear. As for why so few support your marriage, I can only make guesses, my dear. But do not worry about that anymore. Hermes and I support the match completely. And as the goddess of the hearth, the heart of the home, my word carries weight. Do not worry about the future. I told Hades, and I will tell you. I do not see your home breaking.  _

_ I was pleased to have you stay with me this past summer. You are welcome anytime to stay with me, my dear. And yes, Hades is welcome to visit. I do not know why your mother thought keeping him away would work. You managed to find him the first time despite her best efforts. Let me worry about the folks on the mountain. I can always talk Zeus around to my way of thinking. Thank you for the present. I know you thought of it, even if Hades provided the material. It will make tending my fires much easier.  _

_ I look forward to hearing from you soon.  _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ -Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth _

“Hermes here’s my reply for Persephone. How did they seem when you were last below? Is it going to be a mild winter this year?” 


	20. Letter 24-From the Royal Couple to all Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is folks the final chapter! Thanks to everyone for coming along on this crazy ride. Hope you enjoyed it, I know I did. So for the final time...disclaimer is in chapter one, my beta you rock, discord folks you also rock, to all reviewers and readers...Thank you! Now for the last trip into the Underground.

_ Two years later, at the winter solstice  _

** _Hades, King of the Underworld, alongside his Queen Persephone is pleased to make the following announcement: _ **

** _As of two days ago Queen Persephone was safely delivered twins. The elder son shall be named Plutus and shall one day be given charge of his father's wealth in the underground. The younger daughter will be named Macaria and will be given charge of the blessed dead, including those of heroic deaths. The goddess Hestia and the god Hermes were present at their births. The babes and their parents are well. All rejoice for the underworld has two new gods.   
_ ** ****

“Hermes, be quick taking those announcements out please. Persephone and I want you back as quick as you can. The babies need their family around them. Before you leave though...send the songbirds in please.”


End file.
